


Found you

by Imotales



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Chronicles of Narnia, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27448300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imotales/pseuds/Imotales
Summary: A story inspired by the legendary movie The Chronicles of Narnia.......in the world of fey and other mythical creatures.The beautiful ice castle and the summer princess.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	Found you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys. So here I am with my new oneshot. This plot bunny has been lurking in my head for ages so I finally decided to put it on paper and I really hope you will love it. Your reviews are awaited as they really encourage me help me to improve. Love you all and thanks for reading....

Snow....cold ,hard and beautiful! Strangely beautiful in it’s hardness, in the danger that it presents. At least to our people it represented danger. But I’ve been always strangely fascinated with it’s ethereal beauty. Another strange thing for the princess of the Summer court. Although I was not the only princess, thankfully. I was one of the four. I was the second daughter of the summer king. My elder sister, the successor of our father , the perfect princess of our kingdom, was only three years older than me. She was the ideal future queen. People of our kingdom worshipped the ground she walked on. Did I envied her? No! though being second meant I was sometimes forgettable, expendable. But with great powers come great responsibilities. I’ve seen my sister crumbling under the pressure in the darkness of the night and standing holding her head high , brimming with confidence on the day after, in front of thousands of people. They haven’t seen her like I have, haven’t shared her burden like I have. She was more of my guide than our mother ever was. She was more of a mother to our twin sisters than our own mother ever would be. She was gentle , kind , warm and loving. She was the best queen our people could ever hope for. She had even sacrificed her choice to her own husband for the sake of our kingdom’s strength and I was relieved that after marriage she had not been deprived of her husband’s love like many political unions of our court. I had swore to protect her as long as I could even at the cost of my life. But still I couldn’t deny the lure of danger and adventure that sang in my blood. Even my responsibilities to my people, even my love for my sister hadn’t been able to hold me off from this journey. I hoped my sister would forgive me. I knew she understood me more than I ever could, myself. I hope she would wait eagerly for my return with the stories of adventure, that she had been deprived off forever , that freedom, she never could even dream of. Responsibilities were like chains that bound you to the throne. And I was happy that my bind was somewhat looser than hers. I knew people probably would have been wondering about me now, where the rebellious princess fled. The one who preferred swords and bows to pianos and harps, the one who preferred breeches and company of horses and dogs than gowns and attending parties, the one who preferred books to jewelleries…..the different one. Yes! I was the one whom people talked about but I was happy with what I am. Because of who I am I have dared to pass the winter forest and now…. I have reached my destination. I have found the forgotten court of the winter prince. 

########

The giant castle loomed over the stranger as she drank it in with awed eyes. It was made of ice, every corner , every door was made of ice just like people in the castle. It didnt appear infront of just any ordinary creature. No ordinary fey or man could set foot in the castle without the permission of the king. It was the winter prince's castle. Legend has it that the winter prince , favoured by the mother of winter, had even surpassed the winter king himself. He was ruthless and dangerous. When winter king realised he was unable to control him, he wanted the prince to be removed. So he, with the help of the summer king turned the prince and his whole kingdom into ice with a forbidden curse. The winter queen turned a blind eye to it with a heavy heart. The king had bound her in a vow unknowingly. Thus every person , every creature present in the castle were turned into sculptures of ice at the very moment for unknown eternity. it was said that the lifeline of the castle was related to the prince. If somehow the prince was saved then the castle would return to it's former glory. 

########

It's been hundreds of years since anyone had set foot in this cursed land, Hermione wondered in it's ice cold corridor, clutching her fur coat tight. It's been years she had been dreaming about this palace. She still remembered the day when her sister had tucked her in bed and had told the tale of the winter prince's castle. She was afraid when she heard none had returned who had started on the quest of finding this castle. It was said winter king's curse still haunted the palace. Anyone who set foot in the premise of this palace turned into ice. But still she had fixated on this castle from childhood, just like her weird fixation with ice. She couldn't get the story out of her head. She had drawn hundreds of pictures of this palace like she was in a trance. She had dreamt at night about finding this place, had travelled from ancient libraries to libraries to secure information about winter realm. Finally she was here. From years she had watched the winter forest that marked the south end of their kingdom from afar. She knew it was forbidden to enter into that forest. Path to Winter kingdom laid after this forest. Fae's of summer court could not survive the cold and harsh weather , the creatures of darkness that lurked in the dark, cold winter forest and dangers of ice without proper equipments and years of training. But she couldn't deny the pull that connected her to the forest,she somehow knew she couldn't deny the call.

It had taken a feet of courage and self confidence that the information she had gathered was going to lead her to her destination. Finally she had set foot in the winter forest where only the seasoned warriors of the summer court dared to venture and had returned alive. Even the messengers from summer court or winter court preferred different root to travel between the two courts.  
Hermione had felt the pull again becoming hundred times stronger as she had entered into the forest. Afraid? Yes! she was terrified. But it was her last chance. She had been imprisoned in the gold cage since birth and in a few months she was going to be caged in another. Lord of Romanov, another celebrated warrior duke Ronald Weasley, sixth son of the weasley clan, whose father was another prominant member of summer court had chosen her as his future bride. Her father had readily agreed. It was afterall a strongest way to secure the loyality of the large weasley clan to him. Lord Ronald was worthy enough. He was the one of the greatest warriors of their kingdom, best friend to Lord Harry, the chosen one of the summer court who had secured their win in numerous battles. He would be the perfect husband for her. She knew that as soon she met his clear sky blue eyes. They were beautiful just like an open blue sky of summer. She knew he had chosen her because of her intelligence and strength and skills. However she also knew eventually she was expected to become like the weasley matriach and she was afraid of these expectations. Would she be enough of a good bride to forget her dreams and manage his castle and mother his children for life time, just like her own mother? She didn't know! The price was too big for her. She hoped even if she didn't find her destination her sister would reveal her letter to her parents according to her instruction after a certain period of time. And they would be able to decode her whereabouts from the information she had left behind in her second letter. She still wasn't sure if by then some harm would not befall on her. But she had taken the risk for the last chance her father had given her. Just he didn't know her plans to travel was so farfetched. She hoped she would be alive to face her father's warth after she returned.

######

'Beautiful' could not even begin to describe the beauty of the palace and maybe the same thing could also be said for the sculpture of ice that was present in front of her. He sat on the throne , looking deep in thought as if staring at her. Many other scluptures sat , stood and engaged in diffrent activities around him. It was a court and he was the king. His chiseled jaw, strong bone structure, facial features were sharp. On his tousled hair a golden crown rested. His figure strong, leathe panther like. He was so real like and detailed that it seemed unreal. She walked towards him, like he was pulling her like a magnet. She felt like her body was going numb as she neared him. She could not tear her eyes from his angelic face. Hermione crouched leveling herself with him, her face inches away from his. She couldn't think, couldn't process , like a woman possessed she pressed her lips to the sculptures ice carved lips. Immediately a suddn warmth spread through her body. Suddenly she felt she was released from a trance, as her conscious mind came back at full force.  
She staggered back. What a depraved act she had been doing! Has she been cursed by some evil sorceror? Her body felt incredibly hot. The throne and the ice sculpture in front of her was like radiating abnormal heat. She let go of her fur coat unable to bear the heat anymoreand stood only in her simple leather attire. Still her body heat progressed , a ball of fire setteled specifically at the base of her stomach. In her feverish , overconscious state she stared with amazement as the ice sculpture sitting infront of her became more human like with every passing second. She gasped as the white blank eyes of ice became glittering grey and gained their vision. Stormy eyes fixed on her intensely. Slowly realization dawned in them. The ice prince , no longer ice , stood up. His platinum blonde hair brushed his eyes. Hermione staggered a step back still dazed in her feverish state.

######

Prince Draco took in the beautiful young woman standing in front of him. Her chocolate brown curls lush and thick reached her her petite waist. Her regal looks indicated her to be highborn but her petite body was clad in simple leather clothes wariors used. But even they could not hide her ripe bosom. Her pink lips parted open in surprise and her face flushed from someone reason flushed more. The red spred from her face down her long neck suddenly making his mouth water. The light reflected from her widened brown eyes making the unique shade of brown more captivating. Her golden skin looked delicious. She oozed warmth and magic. He could almost tatste her wild raw power around his cold ice magic. After abstinance of three hundred years such a pleasant surprise! He felt a strong arousal looking at the frightened and most magnificent creature. Fate had a funny way it seemed.  
Who knew the prophecy would come true in such a way. Since hundeds of years, a prophecy was kept secret among the royals of the winter court. But as it never came to fruitition people had started to forget about it. Once the oldest seer of the court had said , - " A maiden of warmth and light would save the glory of the winter. She would belong to the greatest king of winter in every possible way , just like the king would be hers. She would be the reason behind the greatest strenth of winter but she would also be their greatest weekness. "  
He had heard about it as a child and just like many otherrs couldn't decide did the prophecy tell the tale of a golden period in winter realm or doom. And now it seemed it was not only a fairytale like he believed. And he was staring at her now. That was the reason his enchanted castle had appeared in front of her when she reached his land, where none had been able to find it for three hundred years. This was the reason that the winter king's curse couldn't turn her into ice despite of the weakening of her summer magic in his castle. She was bound to him by her fate. She was born for him. That's why nothing could keep her away from him. That's why her touch brought him back from eternal darkness and aroused the mortal fire of his body for human flesh where he had gotten rid of these emotions hundreds of years ago.

########

The beauiful creature stepped forward staring at her strangely as if still deep in thoughts. As she backed away warning flashed in his stormy grey eyes. Suddenly a strong hand pulled her into his arms. An abrupt moan escaped from her throat as her heated body fell flush against his hard cold body. His grip tightened. His body against hers felt wonderful. 'Mine' - he growled in her ear as she trembled at the deep timbre of his voice , closing her eyes. Fate indeed was a very surprising mistress.


End file.
